


To Be Needed

by straightforwardly



Category: Nameless: The one thing you must recall
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Extra Treat, F/M, Mentions of Tei/Eri, Post-Secret Ending 2, V-Shaped Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightforwardly/pseuds/straightforwardly
Summary: Within seconds of the front door closing, both Yeonho and ??? were in her room, though Eri was certain that they’d been occupied in opposite corners of the house.





	To Be Needed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HannaM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaM/gifts).



Laying in her bed, pen in hand and her diary opened before her, Eri heard the front door shut, muffling the sound of Red’s whistling as he went down the front path.

Within seconds, both Yeonho and ??? were in her room, though Eri was certain that they’d been occupied in opposite corners of the house. ??? slid inside heartbeats before Yeonho did, while Yeonho drew her door to a close and locked it behind him. 

Neither hesitated. But if they were eager, Eri was no less so. She sat up, dropping her pen as the two of them crowded onto her bed, Yeonho on her right, ??? on her left. They crawled forward, and she scooted back to give them room, until her back pressed against the wall. Her diary was nearly lost in the shuffle; a quick jerk of ???’s foot pushed it off the bed and onto the floor. 

It was rare for the house to be fully empty—rare for them to be completely alone, just the three of them. And they had to be alone, for this, if only so her other dolls didn’t learn about it. They couldn’t know. They all loved her, and she loved all of them; it would break their hearts, if they were to think that she’d chosen any one of them above the rest.

And she hadn’t, really. It was just—Yeonho and ??? _needed_ her. As excuses went, Eri knew it wasn’t much. All of her dolls needed her, in their different ways. She couldn’t even say that Yeonho and ??? needed her _most_. But… They were the two whose need for her made her stomach clench and her breath quicken. Whose gazes sent a flush racing down her skin and made her press her legs tightly together when she caught either of them staring at her, no matter how inappropriate the setting—at school, at dinner, while watching TV, while walking down the street. 

(Tei looked at her that way too, sometimes. And she knew, from her memories of the timeline where she loved him, just how intensely he could burn when he allowed himself to. He doesn’t allow himself to anymore, not since the day all of their different timelines converged, but Eri still remembered. Still saw it sometimes, when he forgot himself enough to let it slip. Someday, when she became more used to the delicate balancing act that her dolls required, she was going to pull that mask away from him and show him that she loved him—loved _all_ sides of him. Even the sides he thought were dirty.)

But right now, Eri had her hands full with Yeonho and ???, and she wouldn’t have traded that away for anything. She felt hot, so hot. The heat crawled over her skin, within her veins. Yeonho’s breath was already coming out heavy and unrestrained as he nuzzled at her neck, alternating between gentle kisses and sucking hard on her skin. At her other side, ??? scraped his teeth over the delicate skin just below her ear, his hand laying on her thigh and his fingers pressing into her skin. Eri’s own breath caught on the beginnings of a moan, and her pulse throbbed between her legs.

It was too much. And at the same time, it wasn’t enough. 

Eri turned, and the sudden catch of Yeonho’s breath sang sweetly in her ears as she pushed him flat onto his back, pinning him firmly down by the shoulders. A part of her, the part which was not yet entirely used to this, trembled in shock at her own daring, but the rest of her gloried in the way Yeonho stared up at her, his mouth red and his eyes lust-dark and wide. 

“Oh, Master…” he breathed. “Master, please…”

Eri smiled sweetly down at him, and bent down to briefly brush her lips against her own. Then she pulled back, rising up on her knees. She didn’t even need to tell Yeonho not to move; he stayed where he was as though her hands still pinned him, his eyes fixed solely on her. Eri set her hand against her thigh, curling her fingers around the edge of her skirt. 

???’s pale fingers reached out, closing around her wrist. His nails bit sharply into her skin as his breath ghosted across the shell of her ear. “Abandoning me already?”

There was a hard, ugly edge to his voice. Eri flushed, and this time her embarrassment had nothing to do with her own desires, but rather her dismay at herself. “Never,” she said, the word coming out with a fervency she couldn’t disguise even if she’d wanted to. Her body moved on autopilot, twisting around so that she could curl a hand around the back of his neck and pull him in. 

She kissed him hard, trying to pour all of her assurances into the kiss. ??? bit at her lips, hard enough to bruise, and she gasped into his mouth, digging her fingers into his neck. His hand slipped under her blouse, rucking up the cloth, his touch deliciously cool against her overheated skin. For a moment Eri worried about the buttons tearing, and then she forgot to think about it at all as he reached her breast, his thumb brushing over the stiff peak of her nipple through the thin cotton of her bra, just before digging his nails into her back and dragging them down in long, angry lines. 

Distantly, she heard Yeonho make a soft, needy sound, and without pulling away from the kiss Eri gestured to him. He obeyed, scrambling up and towards her on his hands and knees, and with her free hand she took him by the head and guided him under her skirt. His soft hair brushed against her inner thighs, his breath hot against her skin; and then he lifted his face and dragged his tongue against the crotch of her underwear. 

Then Eri was really gasping, and if she’d been able to think at all she would have been embarrassed by the way she moaned, needy and loud. Her world narrowed down to the cruel heat of ???’s mouth and crueler touch of his hands, to Yeonho’s tongue, stroking and sucking at her cunt, and the hot press of his hands, clutching at her thighs. It was too much. Her skin sparked with white-hot pleasure, prickling all along her body, and she pressed her face against ???’s neck, clutching at his shoulders to stay upright.

This. This, right here, right now—this was why she continued to do this, though she hated the way they needed to hide, though she lived in dread in her other dolls finding out. For ??? and how quick he was to turn to cruelty, and how desperately he hungered for her attention. For Yeonho, so eager to please, and how fiercely he needed to be needed. For the way this made her feel: surrounded, needed, adored. 

“I love you,” she heard herself saying, panting the words into ???’s neck, and she didn’t know who she was saying it to. “I love you, I love you—”

Gasping, shuddering, and trembling, Eri came.


End file.
